


Tinder Verified

by notarelationship (justpracticing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Famous Kurt, M/M, todaydreambelievers fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV star Kurt Hummel's dating life is going nowhere, so he signs up for Tinder. Unfortunately, nobody believes that he's really TV star Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinder Verified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klaineanummel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/gifts).



> (For the Todaydreambelievers Fic GIft Exchange 2016 - but the collection won't link, so I'll have to fix that tomorrow...)
> 
> I put the full prompt at the end, so as not to give it all away up front. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fic, but I loved all of the prompts and if I had more time I'd have written them all (I still might...). Hope my giftee likes it!
> 
> Thanks so much to Todaydreambelievers for all the hard work they put into keeping things going in the Glee fandom.
> 
> And thanks, as ever, to my superbeta - mshoneysucklepink, and to dariness' extra eyeballs.

“Cut!”

Kurt Hummel dropped his arm from where he was about to plant a scripted stage-slap across the guest-star’s face.

“We don’t need the slap, Kurt. We got it last time.” Kitty Wilde, the director of this week’s episode, walked onto the set, headset mic hanging below her chin as she spoke into it. Kitty was his friend as well as his director, and had a great eye for timing and making Kurt much funnier than he actually felt; on set she was all business. “Yeah, got it. I’ll have everyone take half an hour while you reset. Hey superstar,” she readjusted her attention to Kurt. “They need to reset the stage for the next scene, something about a power problem on the alternate stage, so take 30.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Probably more like 60 then. Do I have time for a nap?”

“Sure,” Kitty said, already distracted by voices in her headset. “Have Marley check in with me in case we need you up earlier.” Kurt nodded and wandered off to the craft services table in search of his assistant. “Oh, and I can’t make brunch Sunday. I’ve got a hot date.” Kurt shook his head and kept walking.  
“Oh Kurt!” Marley waved at him long before he got to the table, and took off in a half jog in his direction. They fumbled a little as she tried to hand him both a plate of veggies and his phone. “Oops, sorry, sorry,” she apologized, taking the plate back and handing him his phone. “And, um, sorry.”

Kurt checked his phone. A text from his dad telling him he saw him on the Emmy Awards and that he looked good and that he wouldn’t mind hearing from him; and a text from Peter, canceling their date Friday night. Kurt sighed, but he wasn’t surprised. They had only been out once, but it had been pretty clear that Peter wasn’t comfortable with the slightly added attention that came with dating a man on a hit TV series, who had recently been nominated for his first Emmy.

“It’s okay Marley. I didn’t think this one was going to stick.”

Marley frowned. “What about that guy Rachel was talking about? Alex? Aiden? I can’t remem—“

“No, no. Rachel lost her fix me up privileges years ago, after the guy who--”

“I know, after the guy who recited math equations out loud in bed.”

“That’s right, and please don’t forget. No dates from Rachel.” Kurt grinned at her. “I’m going to nap in my trailer. Kitty wants you to check in with her in case they want to start early, but I’d love to get at least half an hour in. And call the girls and tell them it looks like I’m free for drinks on Friday.”

“Got it, boss.” Marley shot him awkward finger guns and he headed over to his trailer.

Marley Rose had been his assistant for the past two years, starting just before he was cast on _Call Porter_ – currently the top rated comedy on television in only its second season – and just before Julian had broken up with him for good. He wasn’t crazy about the idea of an assistant at first, but she was excellent at her job, and had a sweet temperament that had served him well as his celebrity started to rise with the popularity of the show.

Kurt hadn’t quite been sure as it was happening that he was ready for it either. It hadn’t been his first television job, but it had been close to it. While he’d been out in Hollywood since he started auditioning at nineteen years old, actually playing a gay, single dad, widowed at the age of 25 and trying to navigate the dating scene with a young daughter, all while running a successful event planning business - occasionally it paralleled too closely with his own life.

Not that the show was at all autobiographical – it wasn’t – but take this week, for example. Kurt’s character, Porter Coleman, had been goaded into signing up for dating apps by his best friend, only neither of them knew very much about dating apps, and Porter had wound up inadvertently arranging a hook-up instead of a date. Comedy ensues. Or at least it was supposed to. Sometimes Kurt couldn’t tell.

Now real life Kurt Hummel was sitting alone in his trailer, being goaded by absolutely no one, and thumbing through all of the dating apps available in the app store. He’d been single for a year and a half, and he could count the dates he’d been on since then on a half dozen fingers. A couple of them had been promising, one had reacted badly to being followed by paparazzi, and the last had enjoyed being followed by paparazzi entirely too much for Kurt’s taste. Whatever the reason, nothing ever worked out.

Kurt bit his lip, opening the Tinder app with his index finger. One would be okay, right? He could try it for a couple of weeks and see what happened.

\--

“You what??” Santana cackled over her scotch. It had taken Kurt three appletinis before he could work up the courage to tell them, but now that he did the reactions at the table were about what he’d expected. Santana could not stop laughing, Mercedes was shaking her head, eyes rolling all the way back in her skull, and Rachel’s entire face resembled a squished-up question mark.

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea Kurt? I mean, you’re pretty famous, you have no idea what kind of people might try to use this information—“

“Wait—you used your real name? Tell me you used your real name Kurt. Dios mio this is the best thing that’s happened all week.” Santana threw back her scotch and waved at the waitress for another round for the table. “Can I see the picture you posted? Did you post a dick pic? Please tell me you posted a dick pic.”

“Oh my god Santana, Kurt would not post a dick pic on a dating site, or anywhere,” Rachel paused and looked at him. “Would you?”

“Good grief Rachel I did not post a dick pic. Nor would I. I’m not even sure they’re allowed on Tinder.” Kurt stared at his drink, puzzled for a minute. He was more than a little drunk. “Mercedes.” He turned to her across the table. “You must also have an opinion.” He waves his fingers in the air, gesturing for her to come on. “Give it to me straight—“ Santana cackles again and Kurt manages to glare at her. “Am I crazy for doing this?”

Mercedes just frowns at him, and Kurt isn’t sure she’s not judging everyone at the table (she is).

“Kurt, honey, do you really think that anyone is going to believe it’s the real Kurt Hummel they’re swiping left on?

Rachel interrupted. “Right.”

Mercedes turned and looked at Rachel. “What?”

“You swipe right. Left is for not matches.” Rachel lifted her drink in a tipsy toast to something only she knew.

“Well I would not know, since I do not find my dates on Tinder.” She turned back to Kurt to finish making her point. “What I mean, Kurt, is that why would anyone believe it was really you? Santana is right. You are famous. Why would you need to use a dating app?”

Kurt shrugged and spun the stem of his glass around in two fingers. They’d all been there; he didn’t really feel like going through his disastrous dating history with them yet again.

“You know I haven’t had much luck. I thought I’d try something new.” He tipped his glass, swallowing what was left in it as he caught Santana signaling for refills out of the corner of his eye. “Besides, even if I don’t meet the love of my life, I might still have a little fun.”

Santana slammed her glass on the table at that. “Atta boy Hummel. That’s an attitude I can get behind!”

Rachel snorted, spilling her spritzer across the table. “I don’t think you’re exactly what he had in mind to get behind him, San,” she blurted, dropping handfuls of bar napkins onto her puddled drink as they all burst out laughing.

\--

Three weeks later they are all brunching (again) this time at Kurt’s house when Santana swipes Kurt’s phone, opens his Tinder app, and starts reading the messages.

_“You don’t look like Kurt Hummel.”_

“Santana, give me back my phone.”

_“I’m horny, can you meet for sex in 30 mins?”_

Santana just cackled. “Oh my god, Kurt, these are amazing.”

_“You can be Kurt Hummel if I can call you daddy.”_

“You swiped right on all of these freaks?”

_“Fuck me?”_

Kurt folded his arms in front of him, gritting his teeth. He knew it was better to let her finish humiliating him. If he fought her it would go on all afternoon. Or longer.

_“We need a Kurt Hummel-type for our party_  
_this weekend. Our regular Kurt Hummel bailed and you look close enough._  
_If you’re up for group action message back.”_

“Oh no, Kurt,” Rachel chimed in, but she was trying not to laugh.

_“No way yr Kurt Hummel. He’s hot.”_

Santana burst out laughing.

Kurt scowled at her. “Give me my phone Santana.”

“Oh my god Kurt, what did I tell you?” Santana cocked her hip and held his phone out to him, Kurt snapping it out of her hands and setting it on the table in front of him. He didn’t need to keep out of her reach anymore, the damage was done. “I mean, I didn’t expect it to be this pathetic, but this is like, what, zero for thirty?”

Kurt inhaled through his nose, but let it out slowly, trying to calm himself.

“Essentially.” He tore a slice of orange in half. “They seem cute, and normal, but then once you get matched even the ones that checked the ‘looking for a relationship’ box really just want to go somewhere and get off. And I almost met up with a guy last week, because jeez it has been so long-”

“That’s what she said!” Rachel chimed in.

Santana cackled. “Someone get Berry another cocktail.”

Kurt glared at her, but continued. “Yes, thank you Rachel. So I almost just went for the hookup, but then at the last minute he asked if I was going to role play Kurt Hummel would I be ok with him role playing Matt Bomer!”

“And you said no?” Santana asked, smirking.

“I’m sorry it’s not working out for you Kurt,” Mercedes chimed in. “But I can’t say I’m surprised no one believes it’s really you.”

“Yeah well, I don’t think it would matter if they did, honestly.” Kurt frowned and reached across the table for the champagne bottle, refilling his empty mimosa, only skipping the orange juice this time.

“Maybe you’re just swiping the wrong guys,” Santana offered, reaching for Kurt’s phone again while he was distracted with his drink.

“Dammit Santana! What are you doing?”

“I am doing you a favor. I can’t have worse taste in men than you do.”

Kurt watched her as she scrolled through the app, only slightly terrified. “Can I at least see?”

“Nope.” She stood and wandered into the kitchen. “I’m matchmaking. You can thank me later.”

\--

Kurt didn’t check the app for several days. _Call Porter_ shot mostly on a soundstage, but since it wasn’t shot in front of an audience they did sometimes shoot on the studio lot or on location in New York, and this week’s episode was apparently shooting at one of the more popular locations for weddings in the city. That meant longer days with lots of equipment load-in and shot set-up, along with more rehearsal and blocking for the first few days. Not to mention fans of his, and the show, hanging around trying to get autographs or pictures. Kurt was too tired to face his failure at dating before he could even get started.

The worst part about the messages that Santana had read out over brunch the previous Sunday hadn’t been that no one believed he was really Kurt Hummel, he could almost understand it. The worst part was that there had been so few people interested at all. Even if they didn’t believe he was actually Kurt Hummel, some guys should at least respond to his picture, shouldn’t they? Kurt really didn’t want to think about it too hard. It was too depressing.

By Thursday they had done most of the hard work on the set, and Kurt had more down time, and his curiosity got the best of him by the afternoon. He opened up the app to see just what sort of horrors Santana’s matchmaking was setting him up for.

The first few messages were along the same lines as the others, general disbelief that he was who he claimed to be, in varying degrees of crudeness.

Kurt was about to give up and just delete the app, chalk it up to another failed attempt to connect, when a new message flag popped up in his mailbox. Then another, followed by yet another. After hovering for a few seconds, he opened the mailbox and read the messages waiting.

_So, uh, Hi Kurt_

_I got your match a couple of days ago,_  
_and I checked out your profile, and I_  
_think we have a lot in common, maybe?_

_I like musicals, and fashion too, tho I looked through_  
_your photos and you definitely have a much more_  
_amazing style than I do_

_Oh! And coffee. I love coffee too._

Kurt reread the messages – this guy was awkward, but he seemed nice, charming almost. And he wasn’t accusing him of catfishing or calling him daddy (yet) so that was a good sign, right? He was about to check out the guy’s profile when a few more text balloons popped up.

_OK, so I guess that’s it? If you want, take a_  
_look at my profile and if you might be interested_  
_you can message me any time._

_No pressure though_

_(Can you tell I haven’t done this much?)_

_Hope to hear from you! xBlaine_

Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth, grateful that no one could see how excited he was that a total stranger had thought to make a connection through a practically anonymous smartphone app. But he was excited. He allowed himself some internal flailing before thumbing open Blaine’s profile.

It was promising.

Blaine Anderson, 20 years old, student at Tisch. Open to ‘the right hook-up’ but really looking for a relationship. Unusual for a 20 year old on Tinder, but Kurt could work with it.

Kurt swiped through the few pictures Blaine had posted, concluding that Blaine was being modest about his fashion sense. Sure, it wasn’t Kurt’s style, but he made the bow tie/polo shirt combination work for him. And he was _cute_. The photos were head and shoulders only, but for the last one - a posed picture of Blaine standing against a wall, wearing what looked like snug yellow chinos that were held up by suspenders – and nothing else. Bare arms, bare chest, bare feet, hair slicked neatly back like in all the other photos – Blaine was cute in all the pictures but this one was sexy in a sweet way, not trying too hard like most of the guys he’d come across. Kurt caught himself actually salivating. It really had been too long.

Kurt could hear the director’s assistant calling for places, so he resolved to spend a little time with Blaine’s profile later. Right now he had to text Santana.

**Well done San. We may have a winner.**

It only took a few seconds for her to respond. **_You should always trust me. You have terrible taste in men._**

**This one looks promising enough that I may just let that go. Gotta go, but we’ll talk later.**

**_xx_ **

\--

Kurt waited until he got home that night to message Blaine. That was okay though, he didn’t want to seem to eager, right? Or did he? He wasn’t even sure anymore.

They had served dinner on the set today, so Kurt quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbed a half full bottle of wine and a glass, and settled in on the couch. He had looked a little closer at Blaine’s profile earlier in the day, trying to figure out why he may have skipped over him before, and what Santana had seen that he’d missed.

Blaine’s profile was pretty sparse, other than the pictures, and in his interests had only listed music and movies and comic books. Kurt wouldn’t have looked at him twice. Maybe he needed to be a little less judgmental when checking out guys. Blaine was certainly cute, and if he liked musicals and fashion then maybe their other interests would meet somewhere in the middle.

“Don’t overthink it Hummel.” He typed up a message, thumb hovering only an extra second before he sent it.

**Hi Blaine! Thanks for your message!**  
**I am definitely interested in getting to know**  
**you a little more, if you’re open to that?**

He waited a minute then typed out another one.

**I do love musicals and fashion, and don’t**  
**sell yourself short, you wear those bow ties**  
**very well ;)**

Oh god, Kurt thought. I _winked_ at him. “I winked at a guy on Tinder. I will never hear from him again.”

Sighing, Kurt turned on audio notifications and went about his evening. He gathered laundry that needed to be dropped off in the morning, and sat down to go over some rewrites for the next day’s shot. Luckily it was Friday and, while he had an early call, they were shooting on the soundstage so they shouldn’t have any delays. He would be out in time to have dinner with the girls.

He had settled back on the couch and was texting Mercedes to make plans for the next night when his Tinder notification went off. He thumbed open the app and found a new message from Blaine.

_Hi Kurt!_  
_So great to hear back from you,_  
_I was afraid I may have scared you off_

Okay. Be cool Kurt. You can sound normal.

**Not scared at all Blaine, nice to sort of**  
**meet you. :-)**

Good grief Kurt, stop with the emoji abuse.

**So what do you study at Tisch?**

_Oh, I’m in the Musical Theater_  
_Program. I just transferred in last January_  
_So I haven’t been in NY that long really._

**You’re profile says you’re 20?**

_Oh, yeah. I’m a junior now, I just have some catching up to do_  
_with this program_

Kurt pursed his lips. He was only 27, but that could be a big age difference depending on the guy.

_Is that a problem? That I’m 20?_  
_There’s no age on your profile, but you don’t look_  
_that much older than me._

**Oh, no, it’s not a problem.**  
**That you’re 20.**  
**I’m 27.**

Kurt got nervous when Blaine didn’t answer right away. Maybe he should have joined up on one of those old-people dating sites. He couldn’t have worse luck.

_Oh. Wow._

**Is that a problem for you?**

_No, definitely not. Definitely not a problem._  
_At all._

Kurt had to admit to himself that he hadn’t thought about the possibility that he might meet someone more than a year or two younger than him through Tinder, but now that that opportunity was in front of him, it was kinda hot. He was still looking for a relationship, but he might be willing to say yes to a satisfying hook-up if things didn’t seem like they were going to pan out long term.

**OK, great. That’s good. I’m not sure my ego could have taken it. lol**

Holy shit. Now he was lol-ing. Someone needed to take his phone away before he really embarrassed himself. 

**Hey, so I’m a bit busy this weekend,** **but maybe we can make plans to meet up** **for coffee or something next week sometime?**

_That sounds awesome!_

**Great - I’ll get in touch during the week.**

_I can’t wait! :D_

Kurt read Blaine’s last message, and chuckled to himself.

\--

Sometime next week turned into Saturday morning, but that was okay, because Blaine kept texting Kurt over the week. It turned out they were both from Ohio, and while the details differed, both had suffered the effects of being out in such conservative surroundings. Nonetheless, they had both made lasting friendships and considered themselves generally luckier than most. Blaine respected but did not share Kurt’s love of cheesecake, confessed to eating Hot Pockets more often than he probably should, and hoped one day to have the time to have a dog.

By the time Saturday rolled around, Kurt was really looking forward to meeting Blaine face to face.

\--

Kurt was only running a few minutes late by the time he pulled open the door to the coffee shop and walked inside. He was pretty sure he would recognize Blaine. It only took him a minute to find Blaine’s neatly styled head, so he tamped down the butterflies tag-team wrestling in his stomach and walked over to his table. Blaine hadn’t noticed him yet, so he took a minute to look. He wore a snug white polo, with a subdued checker patterned bow tie, and was sipping at a cup of coffee. And he looked really good. There was a cup across from him, and when Kurt got closer he cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, are you Blaine?” 

Blaine's eyes got wide and he nodded slowly. 

“Hi, I’m Kurt.” Kurt stuck out his hand, cursing how high his voice got when he was nervous. Blaine took it, his hand a little sweaty against Kurt’s palm. It only then occurred to Kurt that Blaine was probably nervous too. “I’m sorry I’m late, the subway rerouted and I had to walk a couple of extra blocks to get here.” Kurt indicated the paper cup sitting in front of him. “Is this for me?” He smiled brightly, swallowing the nerves that had been crawling back as Blaine hadn’t said a word yet. 

“Um,” Blaine started to say something, but stopped. He nodded, his eyes darting to Kurt and then back to the table. “Uh, yes. You said your regular was a non-fat mocha, so I thought I’d -” He stopped mid sentence, ending with a hand wave toward the coffee.

Kurt took a breath and sat down. Blaine glanced at him again, this time he was blushing. It was adorable, but Kurt was on the verge of uncomfortable. “It’s always nervous, meeting someone for the first time, isn’t it?” Kurt could do self-effacing and awkward. “I think I changed three times this morning.” 

“Yeah,” Blaine said. “You’re Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Blaine was finally looking directly at him, although the blush had deepened a bit. “Yes? We’ve been texting for a week. I thought you knew that?”

Blaine fiddled with his cup. “Wow. This is really embarrassing.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I thought you were just using a fake name, you know, in case someone you knew found your profile?” Blaine looked sheepish as he said this.

Kurt wanted to crawl into the nearest available hole and disappear. Would his love life ever not be humiliating? “People do that?”

Blaine’s shoulders rose a fraction and he bit his lips together. “I - sometimes?”

Kurt sat back in his chair, exhaling in frustration. “So you thought I was someone else, but you still agreed to meet me? Why?” 

Blaine spread his hands up on the table. “You seemed nice? I liked our chats?” Blaine’s blush had faded some and Kurt could tell Blaine was looking him over. “It felt like we had a connection, and I haven’t had one that good with any other person I’ve met on Tinder.” Blaine smiled, almost an apology. “I wanted to see if maybe there was something here.” He gestured between them, across the table.

It was Kurt’s turn to be speechless. He fiddled with his coffee, glancing at Blaine, who had managed to pull himself together after his own initial shock and was now looking intently at Kurt - and wondered what to do. 

“You know, it figures.” Kurt said, huffing out a humorless laugh.

“What figures?”

“I have the worst luck when it comes to dating.” Blaine gave him a puzzled look. “You would not believe the messages I got, not one person believed I was me. Not one.” Kurt shook his head. “Not even you.” Kurt frowned. _And I liked you._

“Kurt, I’m not... _upset_ that you’re who you said you were. Are.” Blaine’s face twisted a little in confusion. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. I liked our conversations. I liked you.” He paused, blushing a little again. “I like _you_. I’m still interested if you are.” He paused again. “But can I ask, why Tinder? I mean, is it really that hard for you to find a date in New York?”

Kurt laughed at that. “Oh, it can be. I mean, it’s easy to hook up. Someone always wants sex. But I’ve always been a little more interested in having a connection than just a, well, just a release.” It was Kurt’s turn to blush when Blaine smiled at him.

“Well, I think that we have a connection, Kurt. If you’d still like to try a date or two, I’m game.”

Kurt looked at Blaine for a minute. He was gorgeous, and polite, and gorgeous, and had nice shoulders. And they did seem to have things in common. He took a deep breath. 

“Me too,” he said finally, nodding. Blaine grinned at him. 

\--

The coffee date went so well that they agreed to meet up the following week for dinner, and, if they were both up for it, maybe a club and dancing. Kurt had made sure Blaine didn’t mind going clubbing if he couldn’t drink, but Blaine assured him that most of the clubs weren’t that strict. Not surprisingly, Blaine didn’t have any trouble getting served, and a few drinks loosened them both up enough to dance.

So far Blaine had been hesitant to initiate physical contact with Kurt. He had accepted a kiss on the cheek after that first coffee date, and held Kurt’s hand when they had left the restaurant earlier, but that had been it. Kurt didn’t want to push it, but he couldn’t tell if Blaine was just shy, or wasn’t as into Kurt as Kurt hoped.

That all changed when they hit the dance floor. Blaine put one hand on Kurt's hip and the other on his shoulder and pulled him close. They weren’t grinding, or anything quite so forward, but Blaine had certainly upped the contact. 

Kurt went with it, moving closer, putting his arms over Blaine’s shoulders, willing him closer. Blaine smelled good, like clean sweat and soap and raspberries and Kurt didn’t want to let go. When a few songs later Blaine’s open mouth brushed Kurt’s jaw Kurt groaned into it and Blaine pulled back quickly. 

Blaine was looking at Kurt’s mouth, desperate. Kurt needed to kiss him. 

Instead he pressed his mouth against Blaine’s ear. “Can we get out of here? I want to take you home.”

A flash of disappointment flitted across Blaine’s face as he tore his eyes away from Kurt’s mouth, but he nodded and took Kurt’s offered hand as they walked the length of the dance floor and out into the street.

Blaine spoke the minute they were outside. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - ” 

Kurt didn’t let him finish as he turned Blaine to face him and leaned in, pressing his mouth against Blaine’s pretty lips. Blaine groaned and moved closer, his arms around Kurt’s waist.

“Didn’t mean to what?” Kurt asked, pulling himself away.

“We agreed we both wanted more than just sex. I want to respect that.” Blaine looked so earnest, and worried, and still so desperate to kiss Kurt that Kurt had to kiss him again. Quicker this time, hoping that Blaine could tell that Kurt wanted him too.

“You’re not rushing,” Kurt assured him. He thought for a minute, trying to find the right words. “On your profile, you put down that you were open to the right hookup.” Blaine nodded. “Could the right hook up be with someone who is still interested in a relationship with you after? Because I think I know a guy who fits that description.”

Blaine smiled, still a little hesitant. But he nodded and said, “Yeah, that sounds like it might be the right kind of hook-up for me.”

Kurt hailed a cab.

\--

Once they were in his apartment Kurt pulled Blaine directly to the bedroom, pulling at his shirt and the bow tie already loosened around his throat. “What do you want to do?” Kurt asked, licking at Blaine’s collarbone in between each word.

Blaine pulled away, a nervous look on his face for the first time since they met at the club. “I, um, I haven’t really - ”

Kurt froze, one hand on Blaine’s waist. He definitely didn’t want to pressure him into anything.

“Blaine, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want. You just seemed so eager, I thought maybe you had a plan, or something in mind.”

Blaine bit at his bottom lip, it was adorable and hot and sexy and Kurt really wanted to do the same.

“I mean, I’ve had sex - in high school. I had a boyfriend for about a year and we did stuff. And I have toys, and things.” He frowned, not meeting Kurt’s eye but still tugging at Kurt’s clothes, unbuttoning his shirt. “This is probably weird. Is this too much to confess the first time you go home with someone?” Blaine kissed the newly exposed patch of skin at Kurt’s throat.

Kurt moaned, leaning into Blaine’s mouth. “Ahh, ah, no - not at all. I’d rather you tell me what you’re okay with than I do something you don’t like or aren’t ready for.”

“I haven’t had much luck since I’ve been in New York. I’ve only really hooked up a couple times, and we didn’t even get naked either time.” He he pulled back a little and shrugged, but the gesture seemed more embarrassed than anything. “But I’m ready - I want a lot of things.”

Kurt absolutely understood how those few years living in New York City could make a huge difference in the sexual experiences for a gay kid from the Midwest. All Kurt wanted in that moment was to help Blaine have those experiences. And to make them good ones. He pulled Blaine closer, pressing a kiss to those soft lips. He kissed Blaine’s jaw, chuckled in his ear as Blaine snapped his hips against Kurt’s, reestablishing the soft grinding they’d been doing at the club.

“Well then,” Kurt murmured in his ear. “Do you maybe want to start by getting naked?” Kurt nipped at Blaine’s earlobe and Blaine whimpered. “And we can see where we go from there?”

Blaine turned his head back into Kurt’s neck, kissing his throat, his jaw. “Yes, please.”

They wasted no more time, undressing each other at first, then just pulling their own clothes off when that took too long. When they were down to just underwear, Blaine in a tiny pair of dark green briefs that only emphasized Blaine’s fat erection underneath the fabric. Kurt slid a hand up through one leg hole for a handful of Blaine’s ass.

He was smooth under his briefs, hairless in obvious contrast to the dark hair on his chest that trailed enticingly into his briefs. “Do you always wax? Or did you do this - ”

“I do, usually. I’m so hairy everywhere.” Blaine gasped as Kurt kissed down his side and slid his hand between his plump cheeks. Kurt groaned against Blaine’s thigh. 

“Has anyone ever used their mouth on you?” He pressed his mouth across Blaine’s cock, leaving wet marks on his underwear, then nipping at Blaine’s fluttering stomach as he arched up off the bed, moaning.

“Do you mean like a blow job? I’ve had blow jobs. I could do that to you, too.” Blaine reached for Kurt. “For you, I mean,” he finished.

Kurt chuckled, gently grabbing Blaine by the wrists and pressing his arms to the bed. “I don’t mean a blow job, no.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s hip and tugged at the waistband of Blaine’s briefs, pulling them over his cock, down around his thighs, and finally off, throwing them over his shoulder with an exaggerated flourish. “Turn over.”

Blaine’s eyes went wide, and Kurt could feel Blaine’s bare cock twitch against his chest. 

“Okay, yeah. Okay.” He scrambled over onto his stomach. “And, um, no, no one has ever…”

Kurt pushed Blaine’s thighs gently apart, spreading them so he could settle his knees between them on the bed. He wanted to go slowly, really give Blaine an experience he would remember, but Blaine was already churning his hips against the bed, so he moved up to kiss Blaine on the shoulder. “Hey, are you okay?”

Blaine nodded, burying his face into Kurt’s pillow. “I just, I feel like I’m going to come the second you touch me.”  
“Heh, okay,” Kurt kissed down the knobs of Blaine’s spine, biting at the swell at the top of his ass. “How about you get up on your knees then? Try not to rub on the bed.”

Blaine wriggled, getting his knees under him, and Kurt sat back just enough to grab his hips and help raise him off the bed. 

“Better?” Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s ass, spreading his cheeks so he could see where he was going. He pressed a dry kiss against Blaine’s already twitching hole.

Blaine choked out a wet gasp. “I don’t know yet. I’ll, _ahh_ , let you know if I’m not.” Kurt had licked a wet stripe from Blaine’s perineum across his hole while he was talking, teasing the tip of his tongue into him. _“Youcankeepgoing.”_

That was all Kurt needed to hear. With a quick nip to the fleshy part of Blaine’s ass he stuck out his tongue and dove in, licking at Blaine’s pucker until there was spit running down his chin and Blaine was whimpering into the pillow. 

After years of not being sure what sex would ultimately mean to him when he started having it, Kurt had been surprised to discover how much he liked this particular act. It was just so intimate. And Blaine was so responsive, his clenching hole grabbing for Kurt’s tongue each time it passed. Kurt teased the tip of his tongue into Blaine until his rim twitched and relaxed, and when Kurt pressed the pad of his thumb against it, he opened enough to take Kurt’s thumb inside as he fucked into him with his tongue, Blaine’s hips thrusting back onto Kurt’s mouth.

“Kurt, you have to - can you fuck me? I want you to.” Blaine wriggled until he got his arm underneath and could grab his cock. “I’m - I’m gonna come. I want you inside me, _please_.”

Kurt pulled back, hands on Blaine’s ass as he raised up to his knees. Blaine was face down into his pillow, hand gripping his cock, ass in the air. He looked like sex and the sight punched the air out of Kurt’s lungs.

“You want me to?” he managed to get out. Blaine’s ass was fluttering so wantonly he could feel his own cock throb with need.

Blaine twisted and wiggled his ass in the air. “Please,” he begged into the pillow.

Kurt nodded, realizing after that Blaine wasn’t looking at him. “Yeah. Yeah okay.” He scrambled to the nightstand by the bed and retrieved lube and a strip of condoms, tearing off one and throwing the rest on the floor. He poured lube over his fingers, and down Blaine’s crack, watching him flinch as the cooler liquid hit his skin. He stretched him carefully, but worked up to four fingers quickly, Blaine whimpering and begging the whole time. By the time Kurt had pulled the condom on and lined himself up against Blaine’s hole Blaine was already pushing back against Kurt’s cock, panting until Kurt was buried as deep as he could get.

“Oh _god_ Kurt, oh god.” Blaine took several deep breaths. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt’s voice was so high and breathy he could barely hear himself. Blaine was tight around him. He was closer to coming that he had realized.

“Move, please, now.” So he did. It only took a couple of thrusts for them to find a rhythm, Kurt’s fingers digging into Blaine’s hips as they slammed together. “I don’t - I can’t wait, Kurt,” Blaine pushed back one last time, lifting one hand off the bed as he jerked himself through his orgasm, clenching tight around Kurt until he was spent. Four, five, six thrusts later and Kurt followed, spilling into the condom. Kurt waited for Blaine to move, holding the condom so it didn’t slip off, then collapsing on the bed next to him.

After a few minutes of putting their brains back together, Kurt reached for Blaine, resting a hand on his bicep. “Give me a minute, I’ll clean up.”

Blaine nodded. “I can’t really move yet.”

“No,” Kurt said shaking his head. “We’ll have to figure out some way to top that for our next date.”

Blaine’s head swiveled to look at Kurt, and he giggled. “I’m pretty sure I could _top_ that, if that’s what you want.”

“Oh my god, Blaine. Did you really just say that?” But Kurt was laughing too.

Blaine shrugged into the bed. “I guess I’m stupid post-orgasm.”

Kurt shook his head. “Not stupid. Adorable.” He smiled. “Thanks for swiping right, Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the original Prompt!
> 
> Kurt is somehow famous (would prefer if he were on TV or a recording artist, but Broadway is okay too) and hasn't really had any luck with dating lately. He decides to get Tinder. His friends make fun of him, saying that he will either get a thousand matches or he'll get none since everyone will think he's catfishing them. Turns out it's the latter. The few guys he matches with only message him to ask who he thinks he's kidding masquerading as Kurt Hummel. 
> 
> Then he matches with Blaine, who talks to him like a normal person. They get to know each other, flirt, etc.
> 
> When they meet in person or Skype for the first time, Blaine is really surprised that the nice guy he started talking to as a joke (as others, assuming that Kurt was actually a catfish) but eventually grew to really like is actually Kurt Hummel.


End file.
